Change
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Songfic. "Structure" by innerpartysystem. Know that huge paragraphs of lyrics are not in this story. BBxL. L and B contemplate how they've changed as Beyond realizes that he isn't going to be able to be around for much longer...


Title: Change  
Rating: 'T' for a certain pun and just tiny yaoi mentions.  
Summary: Songfic. "Structure" by innerpartysystem. Know that huge paragraphs of lyrics are not in this story. BBxL. L and B contemplate how they've changed as Beyond realizes that he isn't going to be able to be around for much longer...  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Pairing: BBxL

* * *

_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?

* * *

_

Beyond Birthday wasn't always the way he is now, sitting in his cell, still getting over the burns he inflicted on himself. He used to be fun; he used to _like _L. Now he just _hates _him.

To tell the truth, Beyond Birthday used to love L. It isn't like that anymore.

_You suck the bottle dry; touch fingers to the night_

At one point, L and B were actually lovers. It was pretty cliché if you think about it. The love/hate relationship that was going on between the two.

The first time L and B had "gotten together," they had been drunk. L's taste for sweets made it quite easy for B to get L to drink the wine coolers B had had A smuggle in. And after gaining a liking to it, the next thing B knew, L had chugged 5 wine coolers, while Beyond had just reached that halfway point of his second.

After that, all B could remember was L flinging himself at BB and practically attacking him.

* * *

_Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago, but things are different when you're young.

* * *

_

B sighs, remembering the first night of many that came after - no pun intended.

Beyond suddenly snorts in the dim light. _I'm sure L is thinking of me as well_ he thought sarcastically. _Besides, it's only a matter of time before Kira gets to me. "Friend" of L or not, Kira's an asshole and doesn't excuse any crimes, even if they are to get to L.

* * *

_

_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, it never…

* * *

_

L glances back at Chief Yagami and his son. He's been thinking a lot about B lately. It's only a matter of time before Kira finds his name and "rids the world of evil."

L thought long and hard about taking Beyond's name out of the system, but he knew what had to be done. Even if he had erased the name, it would have only come back to bite him in the ass.

Beyond Birthday still hated L the last he had heard, so erasing Beyond's name would have only get him out of jail and B would have gone looking for a fight.

No, the safest place for B and everyone else is prison.

L sighs once again as he thinks of the way B changed. He never used to be so hateful until L left.

After L left to be a detective, Beyond Birthday grew angry and jealous. Beyond and L would still meet up from time to time, but it was never the same.

Beyond thought that L had a case he couldn't solve, he'd give up and go back to his home at Whammy's.

* * *

_So sing your sad excuses; you've got the scars to prove it, and I'm sure they'll sing along.

* * *

_

Almost killing himself wasn't exactly the best way to get L back. For one, he never talked to B anymore. He never even came to visit. _Of course, he thinks I hate him. _Beyond sighs.

BB glances at the burn marks on his skin that would undoubtedly become scars and be there until he becomes only bones - which he knows is soon.

B didn't exactly think of another thing: if Beyond died, how could he be with L? Well, if Beyond died and L gave up on being a detective, then no one else could have L either.

* * *

_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same. It never feels the same…

* * *

_

B feels his breath catch in his throat as his heart practically explodes inside his body.

Just before his eyes close for the last time, he thinks of L and how they both changed for the worse. It could have - it probably is - Beyond's almost nonexistent imagination, but he swears he hears the Whammy bells, signaling the end of the day; signaling it is time to lay down and sleep.

* * *

_It never...feels the same..._

* * *

Written for Project PULL

Bookaholic711


End file.
